


Лучший Ад

by KisVani



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Trauma, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Morality, F/F, Falling In Love, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Если разобраться, то ад не так уж и плох.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Лучший Ад

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС и расхождение с будущим каноном.

Самым ужасным в аду оказалось то, что он был не так уж и плох.

Ни серы, ни огня, ни неприкаянных душ, ни каких-то ужасных мучений. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем видела Вэгги при жизни. А здесь рано или поздно любые раны зарастали, а на драку не сбегались копы.

Это словно пытаться вписаться в дорогую частную школу, а потом перевестись в обычную и обнаружить, что, пусть еда в столовке похожа на дерьмо и учителя могут швырнуть в тебя учебник, но зато с одноклассниками у тебя намного больше общего. Ну или вроде того. Вэгги всё равно бросила школу после шестого класса, а частные видела только в сериалах.

Ад не казался хреновым местом. В том-то и проблема.

А потом была чистка, и Вэгги узнала, что большинство новоприбывших грешников не переживают первого года в аду. Они не знают, что пора прятаться, не понимают опасности, не могут отыскать хорошие убежище, им не хватает сил, чтобы сражаться.

— Это несправедливо! — возмущалась Вэгги.

— Деточка, это ад, — сказала ей демоница с чешуйчатой шеей и стеклянистым взглядом змеиных глаз. — О какой справедливости может идти речь?

Они вместе прятались в разгромленном оружейном магазине. Вэгги была уверена, что демоница вытолкнула бы ее ангелам при первой возможности, и сама собиралась поступить так же. Но, на счастье обеих, не понадобилось. Ангелы ушли, побросав оружие и оставив трупы. Вэгги вздрогнула, услышав грохот над головой. Демоница рассмеялась.

— Это фейерверк, — сказала она. — Дорогуша, ты уже мертва, хватит дёргаться.

После чистки город жил дальше, не слишком переживая или соболезнуя по тем, кто погиб.

Помимо чисток в аду были и другие опасности, к примеру, демоны постарше и посильнее обожали предлагать новичкам помощь по сходной цене. Цена этой помощи нередко оказывалась неприятной. Вэгги оберегала недоверчивость. И болезненное осознание, что рядом ходят не только те, кто при жизни принимал неудачные решения и ввязался в плохую компанию, но и те, кто был демоном еще до того, как отрастил рога, копыта и хвост. И те, кто просто не знал другой жизни. И оттого был одновременно и хуже, и лучше.

Принцип «не доверяй никому, не соглашайся ни на что» работал безотказно… До встречи с Чарли. Потому что с ней хотелось согласиться и ей хотелось довериться. Сразу и с потрохами.

***

Нормально ли кайфовать от того, что тебе ломают кости и вывихивают суставы? При жизни Вэгги недолюбливала боль, но после смерти она не ощущалась так ярко. Наверное, потому что тело было другим, если оно было вовсе, насколько материален ад, никто ответить не мог или не хотел.

— Ой… Я опять это сделала, прости, — Чарли заметила, что рука Вэгги повисла плетью после очень, прямо ОЧЕНЬ неудачного танцевального движения.

— Ничего, — Вэгги отмахнулась второй рукой и, поморщившись, попыталась сама вправить плечо, вышло плохо, но Чарли торопливо помогла ей.

При жизни Вэгги бы постаралась избегать любого, кто так сильно сжимал её запястье, что кости трещали вполне буквально. Но она была в аду, и это делала Чарли. Не со зла, не из чувства превосходства в силе, просто… Она так выражала свою привязанность, что ли? И не всегда понимала, что другие могут быть слабее нее.

— Я постараюсь аккуратнее, — сказала Чарли.

— Забей, — ответила Вэгги. — Попробуем это движение ещё раз?

***

Однажды, ещё при жизни, Вэгги сказали: «У девчонок-гринго одна проблема: они не умеют отказывать, у тебя — другая: тебя не слышат». Она не помнила ни того, кто это сказал, ни контекста. Прошлые воспоминания здесь, в аду, утекали сквозь пальцы. Не казались важными или значимыми. Но сама фраза была верна до сих пор. Вэгги не слышали или, во всяком случае, не слушали. Даже Чарли. Тем более Чарли.

— Прекрати, — говорила Вэгги, когда Чарли тащила её за руку, чтобы познакомить с кем-то из своих родственников (по линии Лилит, разумеется). — Не хочу слышать их насмешки.

— Да брось, ты им нравишься, — закатывала глаза Чарли.

Позже это повторялось уже в другой ситуации.

— Не надо петь, — просила Вэгги. — Так ты сделаешь только хуже.

— Но через песню проще всего достучаться до чужого сердца, — отвечала Чарли.

— Сердец по умолчанию бессердечных демонов?

Конечно, Чарли пела. И Вэгги было стыдно смотреть и стыдно отвернуться.

А ещё у Чарли были родители, которые вызывали оторопь. Не потому, что они были самыми могущественными существами в аду, а просто потому, что родители твоей девушки всегда вызывают противоречивые чувства, если интересуются вашей половой жизнью.

— Надеюсь, ты ее не разочаровываешь в постели? — спросил однажды Люцифер. — Знаешь, Шарлотте же будет стыдно прогнать тебя, даже если да.

— Ну… мы как-нибудь это решим, — ответила Вэгги, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Чарли, та как раз куда-то упорхнула.

— Если нет, я решу за вас, — с неизменной улыбкой ответил Люцифер.

И Вэгги совершенно не хотелось уточнять, в каком смысле он говорил. Она надеялась, что он подразумевал просто убийство Вэгги, потому что это явно было бы самым простым способом.

— А еще, — добавил Люцифер, — присматривай за ней, пожалуйста. Мир слишком жесток, а Шарлотта слишком нежна.

Вэгги моргнула несколько раз, думая, вежливо ли будет смеяться. Наверное, все-таки нет.

— Чарли может о себе позаботиться, — сказала она со всей возможной серьезностью.

***

Как объяснить принцип морали той, кто родился в аду? Точнее, как объяснить градацию зла в поступках?

— Есть разница между вором и убийцей, — говорила Вэгги. — К тому же нужно помнить о причинах.

— Ну да, — кивала Чарли, — это я понимаю. Воруешь ты у живых, и они остаются без чего-то нужного, а когда убиваешь, то ни у кого ничего не отнимаешь. Так что воры хуже убийц, правильно?

Вэгги тяжело вздохнула и потёрла переносицу.

— Нет, — сказала она, — когда убиваешь, то ты… ну убиваешь. Отнимаешь человека у его семьи. Если она есть.

— А! Значит, надо убить всю семью? — спросила Чарли с лёгким напряжением в голосе и, нахмурившись, продолжила сама: — Прости, это неправильный ответ, я понимаю. Убивать плохо и воровать плохо.

— Вопрос в том, что из этого можно исправить, — ответила Вэгги. — Смерть не исправишь.

— Но души грешников все здесь, — развела руками Чарли. — Значит, всё возможно.

Вэгги могла спорить, но не хотела. Они сошлись на том, что всё плохое — это плохо, а всё хорошее — хорошо.

***

— А представь, как хорошо будет, когда ты попадешь на небеса! — с энтузиазмом говорила Чарли. — Все души могут исправиться, а твоя наверняка уже ближе всего к этой цели!

— Возможно, — отвечала Вэгги. — Кстати, Чарли, а у тебя самой есть душа? Извини за странный вопрос.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Чарли, — вряд ли. А что?

— Просто — это как бы значит, что ты не попадёшь на небеса.

Чарли беззаботно улыбнулась.

— Ад — мой дом. Зачем бы мне отправляться на небеса?

«И правда, — подумала Вэгги. — Зачем?»

Ад был не так уж и плох. Рядом с Чарли он стал ещё лучше, так что Вэгги думала, но не говорила вслух: она не хочет спасения из ада и оно ей совершенно не нужно.


End file.
